


Operation White Mountain

by chicacherrylola



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, agents in love, special agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicacherrylola/pseuds/chicacherrylola
Summary: Klaus and Caroline are time-traveling special agents sent back in time to 2019 to stop a conglomerate from setting life ending events in order.





	Operation White Mountain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [labime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labime/gifts).



 

 

**Operation White Mountain**

**Agents: Team Ropato | Caroline Forbes, Klaus Mikaelson**

Date: Feb 10, 2106

_**Mission:** _

Team Ropato, acting solo, will be undergoing a high-level secret mission to eliminate past threat Randall Spade in the year 2019. Spade is a multi-billionaire businessman at the helm of a multi-national conglomerate. Many of the companies under his thumb are directly responsible for the current environmental state of the planet and sociopolitical unrest found around the world. The UN has deemed it necessary for the state of the planet and its citizens that he be removed from the equation permanently.

The team will travel back in time and attend an event he is hosting at his chalet in the French Alps. At this event, an agent (direct plans are at the teams' discretion) will poison Spade using the capsule given to you at the mission assignment - there is no cure for this poison in 2019. Agents will need to remove themselves from the event by 0300 for extraction back to current time. If not at the retraction site at the correct time, the team will be left in the past.

* * *

 

Supervisor notes: use your brains you idiots and stop having sex at inappropriate times. If you get caught again with your pants down I’ll have no choice but to separate you -- Katherine P.


End file.
